Zeolitic materials are known to have utility as sorbents and to have catalytic properties for various types of organic conversion reactions. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction. Some crystalline zeolitic materials possess a large number of cavities which may be interconnected by a number of channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitc material. Because the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for sorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of industrial processes.
Molecular sieves are classified by the Structure Commission of the International Zeolite Association according to the rules of the IUPAC Commission on Zeolite Nomenclature. According to this classification, framework type zeolites and other crystalline microporous molecular sieves, for which a structure has been established, are assigned a three-letter code and are described in the “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types,” Sixth Revised Edition, Elsevier, 2007.
Molecular sieves of ITE framework type possess a two-dimensional system of straight 8-membered ring channels. Molecular sieves with the ITE framework type include ITQ-3, Mu-14 and SSZ-36 (an ITE-RTH intermediate).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,404 discloses zeolite ITQ-3 and its synthesis using N,N-dimethyl-6-azonium-1,3,3-trimethylbicyclo[3.2.1]octane cations as a structure directing agent.
V. Valtchev et al. (Micropor. Mesopor. Mater. 2000, 38, 177-185) disclose aluminosilicate zeolite Mu-14 and its synthesis using 1-azoniatricyclo[4.4.4.01,6]tetradecane cations as a structure directing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,044 discloses zeolite SSZ-36 and its synthesis using certain monocyclic or polycyclic quaternary ammonium cations as a structure directing agent.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0326535 discloses the synthesis of ITE framework type molecular sieves using a structure directing agent selected from [L(DETA)2]2+ cation and [L(TEPA)]2+ cation, where L is a divalent metal comprising at least one of Ni, Co and Mn; DETA is diethylene triamine; and TEPA is tetraethylene pentaamine.
According to the present disclosure, it has now been found the cations described herein are effective as structure directing agents in the synthesis of ITE framework type molecular sieves.